


Delayed and Panting

by SANVERS_LOVER



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Delayed Orgasm, F/F, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Masturbation, My First Smut, POV Lena Luthor, Shameless Smut, Short Smut, Smut, mentions of Kara Danvers, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SANVERS_LOVER/pseuds/SANVERS_LOVER
Summary: Lena Luthor smut. Short but sweet. Supercorp intended.She was fine at first, but as the lunch continued her underwear grew slick and uncomfortable. She knew she needed to get home.





	Delayed and Panting

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, based off a prompt a friend wanted.  
> Please comment and let me know how it is. Criticism welcome.

It had been a while, a while since she had postponed a meeting just to get herself off. But here she was, cancelling the rest of her meetings to hurry home. 

She was fine at first, the day had gone rather smoothly up until her lunch hour when a all to familiar face popped in with potstickers and a sunny smile. Lenas heart had jumped upon hearing Kara’s voice, and seeing her radiating gold locks. 

It was a normal lunch, they ate and talked, yet she could still feel herself staring a little to long when Kara licked her own lips, or when her hand came down to rest on Lenas leg. Her underwear had started to grow uncomfortably slick, and her thighs weren’t doing much to relieve the comfort as she imagined Kara trailing her hand up. 

Lena had quickly ended the lunch when she could feel herself loosing control of her actions, wanting to kiss Kara and take her right there on the couch. Kara hadn’t seemed to fussed about leaving, stating she had work to get back to anyway and Lena thanked her for the company. 

Now Lena was rushing through her front door, kicking it shut and locking it. She all but ran to her bedroom, kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her shirt in the process. She was so wet she couldn’t bare it, wanting to rid her clothes as fast as she could. 

She pulled the covers back on her bed after she stripped and climbed in, grabbing her all to familiar vibrator from her bedside table. She sat it beside herself as she laid back against the headboard, running her fingers down her chest, she knew she didn’t need to worked up because Kara had already done that for her. 

She ran her fingers down through her trimmed dark curls, which were shinny with wetness. Her moans instantly filled the air while her fingers found her clit, stroking the sensitive nub gently. 

Since figuring out Kara was Supergirl she found herself moaning louder, hoping that maybe the heroine would hear her and maybe one day answer her calls. 

Lena continued to circle her clit, feeling the familiar curl in her stomach already. She didn’t want to come to quickly in fear it may not be enough to subdue her calling heat. 

She grabbed the vibrator from beside her and ran it through her dripping folds, calling Kara’s name as she did so. She slowly pushed the thick tip inside herself, working herself up before pushing the entire length in. 

“Fuck, Kara!” She called out as she began to pick up the pace with her thrusts, her hips now slightly rising off the bed to meet her expecting hand. 

Lena continued to fuck herself, crying out as she brought herself closer and closer and then slowly down and halting her release. She wanted it to be powerful, enough for her to be able to see Kara again and not need to jump her straight away. 

Lena slowly brought her opposite hand down, now using one to thrust the vibrator inside her and the other to touch her clit. She set the vibrator to a soft hum, while she began bringing herself closer with the other hand.

She couldn’t help but call out her best friends name, feeling her juices flow out of her every time she pictured Kara in her head. 

Lena couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to come. She could feel herself becoming irresistibly close and didn’t want to risk the fear of loosing it, she could feel it was powerful by the way her body began to shake. 

She continued to circle her clit while her hips bucked up into the vibrator. “Kara.. Fuck! Supergirl!” She yelled out as she pulled the vibrator out but continued to rub herself. 

She could feel the pressure building in her lower abdomen, it was something she had never felt before but nonetheless it felt good. 

She continued to stroke her clit faster, picturing the blonde haired, blue eyed reporter. She arched off the bed as she came, the familiar sensation bursting through her veins, she was squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the pressure inside release. 

“KARA!” She screamed, squirting all over her bed and managing to get some on her wall. She fell back, her chest heaving against the mattress, out of breath and now exhausted. 

The black dots began to spike in her vision as she began to pass out, she turned her head to the side as her eyes fluttered shut, but not before she saw the flustered face of Supergirl staring at her from her bedroom balcony.


End file.
